De toi à moi
by Black Memoria
Summary: "Il n'y a que la mort qui soit simple et éternelle. Parce que tu vois, la vie c'est compliqué, et c'est terriblement court. On a l'impression qu'on a le temps devant soi mais à peine tu entres dans la bulle et c'est le moment de dégager." "Aimer, c'est se battre pour ce que l'on croit être le meilleur pour l'autre, même s'il ne le sait pas. L'amour que je t'offre est une bataille."


Albafica, à l'image de chaque être-humain sur terre, était destiné à mourir. Si aux yeux de son cruel assassin, seule la mort était belle, celle du chevalier l'était davantage. Tuer le jeune combattant était la réponse à la question. C'était, pour lui, une façon d'éterniser la beauté particulière du poisson. C'était, au contraire de chacune de ses victimes précédentes, un acte magnifique d'amour désespéré.

Ce fut alors dans l'état d'esprit que le griffon avait demandé à être seul et unique juge de son âme quand il reviendrait, quand ils reviendraient tous pour de nouveau juger les âmes. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir constater de cette beauté figée dans le temps. Le seul qui puisse lui faire comprendre la beauté universelle de son geste.

La première prison, et son tribunal, étaient particulièrement vides en ce-jour. Minos avait repoussé la sentence. Non pas pour le garder auprès de lui, car ce qui n'est pas éternel n'a rien d'abouti, de beau. Mais pour donner son jugement comme il se devait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. L'importance liée à ce geste témoignait d'un respect profond, d'un amour sincère, et d'une part de non-soumission à tout ce qui faisait d'Albafica ce qu'il était.

Cet être solitaire, crevant de mal d'être seul. Cet être aussi complexe que sa beauté est saisissante. Un être qui trouve la beauté dans l'éphémère particulier qui se renouvelle aussi longtemps que les siècles le permet.

Il était là, devant ses yeux, avec le calme, la grâce féline et la puissance qui le caractérisait tant. Plus beau encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et tant pis si Minos ne pouvait jouir de ce corps, de cette mort. Il aurait pour lui l'impression d'avoir fait le plus beau geste qu'on ait pu lui accorder depuis la création de l'univers.

À vrai dire, le chevalier d'Athéna n'avait même pas été étonné que ce soit ce juge et pas un autre qui tienne à le punir. N'importe qui saurait dire que, comme n'importe quel chevalier, il aurait finit par périr, réellement, au Cocyte. Le jugement était juste une mascarade pour que ces spectres prennent plaisir à torturer les âmes une dernière fois de leur main avant qu'ils ne passent l'éternité à souffrir.

Albafica savait à quoi s'attendre. Ça se voyait tant dans la posture hautaine qu'il arborait que dans son regard dédaigneux et froid. D'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

Minos, lui, n'avait eu de cesse de répéter de simples mots usés des centaines de fois, jusqu'à avoir son prisonnier en face de lui. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit de ce quoi parlait Eaque depuis leur retour à l'état de juges. Ces simples mots étaient devenus un poids au creux de son estomac, de sa gorge, de ses entrailles. Dire qu'il était connu –et qu'on le craignait- car il n'avait que peu de scrupules… Eaque n'avait pas hésité, lui. Rhadamanthe non plus.

-Albafica, chevalier d'or du poisson assujetti à la Déesse Athéna. Pour le simple pécher de t'être rebellé face à un dieu, notre seigneur Hadès, moi, Minos du Griffon, en ma qualité de premier juge des enfers, je te condamne à souffrir éternellement dans les prisons glacées du…

« Cocyte. » C'est ainsi qu'il aurait du terminer sa phrase, achever sa sentence. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Parce que Minos le savait, Albafica méritait quelque chose de meilleur. À partir du moment où il avait pensé ainsi, il avait su qu'une bataille contre beaucoup trop d'éléments –beaucoup trop- venait de se déclencher.

Aimer quelqu'un plus qu'une chose qu'on a toujours adoré jusqu'à maintenant, laisse place à une remise en question perpétuelle.

Le premier juge savait parfaitement que, ni lui, ni le poisson, ne sauraient s'aimer en acceptant tout de l'autre. Oui, il savait pertinemment que c'était une guerre à cœur ouvert. C'était à prendre ou à laisser. L'unique amour que Minos saurait lui offrir serait une bataille plus sanglante encore que leur mort respective. Ils y laisseraient sans doute leur esprit, leur amour et toute leur âme. Et ce jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Plus jamais ils n'auraient de répit.


End file.
